1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for determining a position of a wireless access point, a wireless access point and a wireless access point combination, and more specifically, to a method of determining a position of a wireless access point, a self-moving wireless access point, and a self-moving wireless access point combination capable of determining an optimal signal transmitting/receiving position according to user's requirement.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With a growing popularity of wireless network applications, users browsing the internet, making internet calls or sending files through a wireless network is becoming a trend. The electronic device may use a wireless access point (WAP) to link to the Internet for data transmission. However, area coverage of the wireless access point is limited. When there is only a single wireless access point arranged in a large area or a building, electronic devices located relatively far from the wireless access point may not be able to receive wireless network signal and are then disconnected from the network. In order to connect to the network through the wireless access point, the user needs to move the electronic device to a position near the wireless access point to receive the wireless network signal from the wireless access point. Therefore, the conventional wireless access point is inconvenient for the users.